


L gets suspended from twitter

by ruruka



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	L gets suspended from twitter

Sachiko still cuts the crusts from his sandwiches.  

Not that he minds.

She placed a sweet mikan orange beside it today, too. And a thermos of milk. He bets his father didn’t get a thermos of milk. He’s feeling quite special now.

There’s hardly a ray lapping the horizon, magnetic at the eyes to what of the world outside he can see through the broad bay windows. The sunless sunroom’s his sanctuary whilst a break is alloted, and he’s a businessman, a man of business, but he so often decides on plucking the brown paper bag from the second floor kitchen (the one marked _Light_ just beside the one marked _Souichirou_ in the same felt pen writing, both of which sit a shelf above another script deeming _Touta tan_ the owner of rice and vegetables bento everyday) and sitting, and chewing, and having no mind. Detectives always must have at least a full brain and one half inside their head. Light often likes to believe he’s got even more, four at least on his best days. During his eleven AM lunch break, teeth biting through the flesh of his orange, second hand playing dumb along the screen of his cell phone, he’s got just a sliver of cerebrum. And that’s all he needs, because he’s alone, and it’s nice to spend late morning watching what falls of the snow dusting outside the broad bay windows. Bite. Scroll.

His routine hitches for just a moment to catch blue stream across the page bottom. New message.

_Rue Ryuzaki: look at this._

Swallowing now, Light can’t help his stupid smirk, and the stupid smirk can’t help growing another inch once he’s clicked the inbox and found the desired _this_ he’s meant to _look at._

Just a little cat. Rolling around. Nibbling his own tail. Nine second video.

Light shakes his head. His focus points away just long enough to grasp his thermos, and he’s sipping the same while he’s warmed all over still.

His thumb shadows over the compose button.

_My boyfriend always sends me cat videos while he’s supposed to be working. He’s cute._

Post.

His phone sets quietly to the table top beside his lunch bag. The snow taps soft against the outside stillness, slow streams, faultless white. An antithesis so on key to the vibration demanding his attention right back again.

Light smirks, lifts the luster of his screen back up beneath his nose.

_Rue Ryuzaki replied: i think i’ll end your life_

A laugh cuffs for the drama of it. His phone sets back again, this time for good he deems with the minute hand chasing a new hour, very near, and he sets instead to folding the corners of his paper lunch bag to neat points perfect for being thrown right away. Color reflects off the windows as soon as he makes to lift from his seat, sunshine beginning to drag itself up over the bend. Light breathes in a thick note through his nose, trash disposed, palms rubbed against each other as he moves for the exit doors behind him.

He hadn’t anticipated the blockade.

His lashes flutter a few swift notes against each other, shoulders pulled a notch tighter back as their gazes pin together.

“Light,” murmurs from across the threshold. He’s leant forward, shadows weaving darkly below either eye and bleeding the same aura of deep enigmatic dissonance as he ever does. That’s his L.

And because he’s had such a nice morning break, and because work has been easy today and there’s a nice light snow and it’s all just _nice_ , Light tilts his head mere the slightest, and he smiles. “What is it?”

To him, there comes no mirror.

“It appears you’ve gotten me in trouble.”

“Huh?” Quickly is his interest remedied with the place of a screen before his face. An email scans beneath his eyes. Though he regrets it, surely, he cannot warn himself against the quavering amusement. “You got suspended from Twitter? Well, jeez L, maybe don’t threaten to kill me in public again.”

The notice flashes away from him again, tucks back into denim. “Yes, well, regardless,” L begins, pursing his expression forward. “I’ve logged into your account instead. I’ll be using that from now on.”

“ _Huh-_ who said you could do that?” Having taken a turnaround, Light is quick to trail behind. “Just because I gave you my password before doesn’t mean you have permission to steal my whole account. I have over two thousand followers on there.”

“I never said you couldn’t still use it as well,” L says as he rounds the corner back toward the front room. “We’ll share. We’re in love, aren’t we?”

The death dry tone taken to the questioning could send Light into hysteria. He breathes a rhythm, rather, sighs a defeat. “...Alright, you can use it. But don’t make any weird posts or anything.”

“Uh-huh,” L hums back, curling himself back up into his favored chair, legs before him, chin to the kneecaps. Several others disperse the room, the Chief and his right hand men gathered around the tables behind them now, though Light only flicks his eyes to Aizawa’s back a long enough second to miss the lay of L’s godawful crackly phone to the desk top. “Siri, compose a tweet for me, please... My name is Yagami Light, I am twenty years old and my mother still packs my lunch for me everyd-”

“I think I’ll end your life,” cuts against the middle of the spite, and he’d be dead blind not to catch the prowl of L’s half smirk.

They’ll share.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
